ғorgιve мe ғorgeт мe
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: -¡Perdoname por haberte dicho eso Haru! ¡Vuelve a tu hogar!/Tu eres mi hogar./-No se vivir en un mundo sin Haru... Te amo, y perdon por decirlo hasta hoy./ -Siempre... En conmemoración al 11 de Septiembre. A 13 años de aquella desgracia.


_Notas al final_

_Declaimer: Free! no me pertenece! es propiedad de sus respectivos autores. yo sólo hago esto sin fines de lucro por que nedie en su sano juicio me pagaria. Además si fuera mío la pareja ya seria canon desde hace mucho._

_Advertencias:_

_Faltas de ortografia~_

_El lector podria morir de aburrimiento~_

_Muerte de un personaje~_

_Más triste que el capitulo 11. abstente de cortarte las venas con una galleta salada._

_No le avientes lo que ya no quieras de tu refri a esta autora~_

_sin máS ¡enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>ғorgιve мe. ғorgeт мe.<strong>

Haru miró por la ventanilla del avión. Sus ojos reflejaban la confusión que estaba sintiendo, el océano calmado que normalmente era reflejado por sus orbes azulados ahora era un tsunami combinado con una enorme tormenta.

Un dolor agudo le inundaba el pecho, como si lo hubieran abierto y le hubieran sacado su órgano más vital para después dejarlo ahí con la herida expuesta. O analizando correctamente las cosas él mismo se había provocado todo eso, cuando se alejó corriendo de Makoto después de haberle gritado "¡Has lo que quieras!"

Entonces cuando Rin fue por él para llevarlo a Australia Haru entendió que el pelirrojo quería que se alejara, pensara mejor las cosas y recapacitara. Y lo único que Haru quería de eso era alejarse, así que cuando llegaron al aeropuerto en vez de subirse a un avión hacia Australia se las arregló para subirse al vuelo 175 con destino a New York sin que Rin pudiera detenerlo. Y ahí estaba ahora, aguantando casi 12 horas de viaje y demasiadas escalas para su gusto.

A lo lejos se veían los grandes edificios de la gran ciudad, lo que significaba que su viaje estaba a punto de concluir. Las bocinas emitieron un timbre y la voz del piloto inundó el avión.

—A los pasajeros con destino a New York les informam…— un fuerte pitido, como si hubieran golpeado el micrófono contra algo, se sobre puso a la voz del piloto para luego escuchar un forcejeo. Y luego sólo hubo silencio.

Los pasajeros se miraron confundidos entre sí. Haru calculaba que estaban a unos 15 minutos de aterrizar.

Y de pronto y sin aviso un grito atravesó el silencio. Era un grito lleno de pánico y terror que provenía de una adolescente de unas filas más adelante. Su expresión reflejaba horror puro y con su mano señalaba a través de la ventana.

Haru observo a través de la suya y por un momento sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo a la par que su corazón daba un brinco de puro pánico en su pecho. Un avión se había estrellado contra uno de los edificios más grandes de New York.

Todos los pasajeros entraron en pánico, algunos comenzando a llorar y otros se refugiaron en los brazos de sus parejas y seres queridos.

_Makoto._

Haru agitó la cabeza para alejar ese nombre de su mente. Ese no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en lo mucho que el castaño le hacía falta, para eso ya había tenido 12 horas de vuelo. Gracias.

La bocina del avión volvió a emitir ese suave pitido para luego darle lugar a las palabras que serían la sentencia de muerte de todas aquellas personas.

Haru no entendió nada de lo que aquella nueva y extraña voz dijo. Pero los pasajeros a su alrededor sí. Así que cuando estos se pusieron a llorar, a gritar y demás cosas, Nanase supo que algo malo, muy malo estaba pasando. Un sentimiento que sólo podía ser descrito como miedo lo invadió.

Sacó su teléfono en cuanto vio que otros pasajeros también lo hacían y sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía marcó el número de teléfono que se había aprendido desde mucho tiempo atrás. Makoto le contestaría, en Japón apenas eran las 9 de la noche.

_Beeep… beeeep… beee-_

— ¿Hola? ¿Haru? — la voz de Makoto se escuchaba preocupada. — ¡Rin me llamó! ¡Haru vuelve a casa! ¡No te volveré a decir ese tipo de cosas! ¡Haru!

—_Makoto_ — susurró el de orbes oceánicos. Su tono de voz fue suficiente para hacer callar al otro._ Tú eres mi hogar _pensó.

— ¿Haru? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó preocupado el chico orca. Habían pasado años desde que Haruka le había hablado con ese tono de voz. Hacía años que Haruka no demostraba tener miedo.

— ¡N-no entiendo que pasa! — La voz de Nanase se rompió por un segundo— Hay gente llorando y gritando. Hay un edificio quemándose frente a mí en New York. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento y no entiendo nada. ¡No entiendo su idioma!

— ¡Tranquilo Haru! ¡Todo estará bien! — le dijo Makoto mientras sacaba su computadora portátil y buscaba en las noticias sobre atentados en New York. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando internet le mostro las respuestas que Haruka estaba buscando. El corazón dejo de latirle por un segundo. — Haru por favor, dime el número de tu vuelo— le pidió el castaño, rogando en su interior que el vuelo del mayor no fuera uno de los que habían reportado como secuestrados.

—Es el vuelo 175— murmuró el castaño sin entender que pasaba. — ¡Makoto que sabes!

Del otro lado de la línea sólo hubo silencio. Makoto tapaba su boca para que ningún sonido saliera de ella. En su interior podía sentir como su corazón explotaba en pedazos, mismos que después se clavaban contra su pecho. El dolor era _insoportable._

— ¡Makoto dime algo! ¡Lo que sea! — nada, ni una respiración. Silencio total era lo que había— ¿Makoto?

Un dolor agudo le atravesó el pecho a Haru. ¿Makoto lo había abandonado?

—_Te amo— _fue un susurro apenas audible. Haru apenas y alcanzo a escucharlo, así que no estaba completamente seguro que realmente el castaño había dicho eso.

— ¿Makoto? ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Dime algo!

—Haru…— comenzó a decir el castaño, luego sintió como comenzaba a romperse su voz. Trago saliva y prosiguió— ¿Crees en la vida después de la muerte?

Haruka alejó el celular de su oído y le dirigió una mirada confundida. ¿Realmente estaba hablando con Tachibana?

— ¿Crees en la reencarnación Haru? — siguió preguntando el castaño.

— ¡Makoto dime que pasa!

—Nada Haru, sólo es una simple pregunta.

— ¡Makoto! ¡Claro que pasa algo! ¡La gente está enloqueciendo aquí! ¡Hay gente saltando de un edificio en llamas que veo cada vez más cerca! — su voz iba aumentando de tono, así que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba gritando. A pesar de que se había prometido nunca volverle a gritar al de orbes verdes— ¡No tomes decisiones por mí y dime que rayos está pasando!

Makoto trago saliva, apretó fuertemente el celular y en una extraña mescla de sollozo y grito dijo:

— ¡Están atacando New York! ¡Haru! ¡Hay un atentado terrorista! ¡Tú avión fue secuestrado! —Exclamó Makoto— ¿Haru? ¿Por qué te fuiste? —preguntó antes de soltar un fuerte gemido de dolor.

Al mayor se le cayó el alama a los pies. ¿Su avión había sido secuestrado? ¡SU AVION HABIA SIDO SECUESTRADO! Un sentimiento de pánico lo inundo, aunque este sólo se reflejaba en sus ojos. Porque su rostro, a pesar de todo seguía tan inexpresivo como siempre.

Su mente rápidamente comenzó a analizar todo y sólo pudo llegar a una conclusión. _Iba a morir._

Tal vez no entendía nada de lo que los extranjeros habían dicho. Pero claro que podía entender que estaban sintiendo terror, pánico, desesperación… estaban sintiendo cosas que Haru estaba comprendiendo.

Makoto por otro lado estaba canalizando todas sus fuerzas para no llorar. No quería que lo último que Haruka recordara fuera su voz rota por el llanto. O los sollozos impidiéndole hablar. No quería que Haru pensara en lo horrible que era todo aquello. Así que usando la poca felicidad que le quedaba le dijo:

—_Te amo_

Nanase abrió los ojos sorprendido. Y contra todo pronóstico y posibilidad en su pecho se instaló un sentimiento de calidez y tranquilidad. Quería responderle a Makoto, decirle que él también lo amaba y que había sido el más grande idiota de todos los tiempos. Pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca.

—Te amo Haru…— continuó Makoto, decidido a sacar todos esos sentimientos que se había guardado el último año— Es imposible no amarte ¿sabes? Al principio por tu forma de nadar. Luego por tu forma de ser tan tranquila. Por tu amistad tan valiosa. Me enamore de todo lo que eres tú y lo que representas. —un sollozo escapó de sus labios, pero se obligó a continuar— tu dedicación. Tu lado artista. Tu caballa, no sabes cuánto extrañare tu caballa. Te conozco desde que tengo memoria Haru. Y-yo… no sé qué hare en un mundo sin ti. ¿A quién sacare de la bañera ahora? ¿Por quién rechazare a las chicas que se me declaren ahora? ¿Quién será el mejor en el agua para mí? Haru… no se estar en un mundo sin ti.

—_Makoto…—_ había un caos infernal alrededor del mayor. Pero nada de eso importaba, nada de eso lograba hacer que su corazón dejara de acelerarse ante cada palabra del castaño.

—Haru… Te amo. Y perdóname por decírtelo hasta ahora que parece ser tan tarde. Debí habértelo dicho la última vez que te vi. —un gemido de dolor se le escapó de los labios —O-o cuando ganamos el año pasado con Rin y luego nos descalificaron. O simplemente debí habértelo dicho en cuanto me di cuenta de que te amaba. Perdóname Haru, por no suplicarte que fueras conmigo a Tokio. Perdóname por haber tomado esa decisión sin ti. Si no lo hubiera hecho tu no hubieras abordado ese avión. Si no lo hubiera hecho tendríamos más tiempo…—su voz se estaba quebrando, apenas y podía formular palabras entendibles—Haru…— y le fue imposible continuar.

Haru sólo podía escuchar los sollozos al otro lado de la línea. Ahora él mismo era un mar de emociones. Terror, confusión, ternura, arrepentimiento, sorpresa, empatía… amor.

—Makoto…— volvió a susurrar el de orbes azules, llamando la atención del aludido y haciendo que sus sollozos disminuyeran—También te amo.

—Haru yo-

— ¡Escúchame por favor! — Lo interrumpió Haruka— T-tu… sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras. Y ojala estuvieras aquí para saber lo que pienso con sólo mirarme— en cuanto dijo eso se arrepintió— ¡No! Olvida eso, ojala yo estuviera allá. Yo… no sé qué decir. Sólo sé que soy un idiota por haberme alejado de ti. No se estar sin ti. Me aleje y mira lo que paso… ¡Eres el cloro de mi piscina! ¡Así de importante eres para mí!

Makoto soltó una risa ahogada ante la declaración tan propia de Haruka.

—Pero esto no es el final— murmuró Haru, más convencido conforme pronunciaba cada palabra— te veré en otra vida, en otro universo o en otra dimensión no importa. Te volveré a encontrar Makoto… este no es el final. ¿Cómo podría ser el final después de lo que me acabas de decir? ¡Es imposible! ¡El dios del agua nos volverá a juntar!

Makoto hipó y luego sacudió la cabeza, divertido al escuchar esto. Haru y su poderoso Dios del agua…

—No importa lo que pase ahora Haru, te amare siempre…— murmuró Makoto.

—Siempre— susurró Haru mientras cerraba sus ojos y se acomodaba en su asiento.

Los pasajeros a su alrededor lo miraron entre extrañados y sorprendidos. Era una imagen demasiado fuera de lugar ver a un extranjero sentado, calmado y hablando por teléfono, ignorando como el mundo colapsaba a su alrededor.

—Te amo Haru— susurró Makoto, antes de volver a tapar su boca para evitar que los nuevos e inevitables sollozos llegaran a oídos del otro.

—_Makoto…_

_Beep…Beep… Beep._

La llamada se cortó. Makoto en su computadora pudo ver como en uno de los noticieros de aquel peligroso país llamado Estados Unidos se mostraban las imágenes de como un segundo avión se estrellaba contra la segunda torre, sólo 15 minutos después del primer atentado.

— ¿Haru? — Preguntó Makoto a la fría línea telefónica— ¿Haru? ¡Haru! ¡No Haruka! ¡Por favor…! H-haru… n-no.

Todo a su alrededor dejo de tener sentido. Incontrolables sollozos y gemidos de dolor salían de sus labios, enviados por un corazón cuyos latidos ya no tenían sentido. Su computadora cayó al suelo y él se dejó caer sobre su cama, ya sin rastro de fuerza o felicidad en su cuerpo.

Un dolor inmenso, atormentador e incomparable se insertó en todo su ser. Ni siquiera podía respirar sin que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Un mundo sin Haru… un mundo sin Haru era ¡Inimaginable! ¡Inconcebible! Un mundo sin Haru era como si el agua dejara de dar vida. Un mundo sin Haru era un mundo sin sentido…

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Pues como primetí, aqui un fic en conmemoración al 11 de sptiembre. ya que hoy son 13 años del atentado terrorista que derribaron al WTC~ (Torres gemelas)<em>

_en unos momentos me pongo abuscar si ustedes tienen fics de esta tematica para leerlos y comentarlos .3_

_Me dolio en el alama matar a haru! pero ojalas y les guste~ en el sentido de que te hizo sentir algo~_

_Pero al menos pude sacar algo del capitulo 11 que salio este miercoles! Me dio el inicio perfecto para esta historia! :3_

_no tengo mucho que decir :3 lo de siempre+ dejen sus comentario y obvio pronto las comentare~_

_y en cuanto a mis otros fics, pues ya saben, la actualización es de acuerdo a sus comentarios y ~ Y el proximo capitulo de "¿cómo fue?" ya esta en proceso_

_nos leemos pronto!_

_Atte: LaLa-chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)_

_"con ғrecυencιa el ѕepυlcro encιerra, ѕιn ѕaвerlo, doѕ corazoneѕ en υn мιѕмo aтaυd"_

_pd. perdon por las faltas de ortografia. Mi teclado Gay anda fallando~ nos vemos!_


End file.
